Who you really are, Kaori?
by Hoshina's dark
Summary: Kaori, gadis berumur 14 tahun tengah mencari saudara kembarnya, Kaoru yang telah lama terpisah. Aral rintangan selalu saja menghalangi jalannya. Tetapi ia tetap terus berjalan menembus semuanya. Dibalik semua itu, Kaori menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan tanda tanya besar akan jati diri dan apa tujuan hidup sebenarnya... Jadi, siapa Kaori sebenarnya? Apa tujuan dia hidup di dunia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : "Somedays, when the destiny is coming"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Action, adventure, family, romance (mungkin?)

Rate : T

Warning : OC

* * *

Halo para Reader, Perkenalkan, namaku Asakawa Hoshina, saya newbie dari FFN dan ini adalah fic pertama saya, tolong maklumi jika banyak kesalahan atau alur cerita tak sesuai keinginan. Jika ada saran mohon jangan segan segan.

Don t like don t read just klick close

Happy reading

* * *

Jauh sebelum dunia shinobi tercipta, hiduplah dua orang yang kuat saling berlawanan. Yin dan Yang, begitulah mereka menjulukinya. Dua orang itu tak lain adalah dewi kelinci, sang putri Kaguya Otsutsuki dan Dewa kegelapan, Yami no Kamisama. Mereka berdua berseteru untuk mendapatkan dunia. Suatu ketika, pertarungan itupun pecah. Pertempuran hingga mati antar kedua dewa tersebut tidak dapat dihindari. Mereka saling mengadu kekuatan hingga dunia hampir hancur dibuatnya. Selama setengah abad lamanya mereka bertarung, hingga pada akhirnya Otsutsuki Kaguya dan Yami no Kamisama benar-benar kelelahan. Suatu hari, Kaguya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena efek pertarungan yang panjang dan otomatis pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh dewa kegelapan. Sebelum meninggal, Kaguya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dan sekaligus janjinya pada dewa kegelapan.

"Kali ini, kau menang... Dewa kegelapan. Tapi ingatlah, kemenanganmu ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan bereinkarnasi dan merebut dunia ini darimu. Akulah yang akan menggulingkan kekuasaanmu nanti. Tunggulah sampai aku menemuimu"

"Dunia telah jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan menunggu saat yang telah kau janjikan padaku Putri Kaguya... Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu... Otsutsuki Kaguya..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Dewa Kegelapan. Ya, dia akan menunggu reinkarnasi Kaguya untuk kembali melawannya lagi.

~••°••~

Pasca kehancuran klan besar Uzumaki yang terkenal lagi terpandang selama perang shinobi, beberapa anggotanya yang masih hidup tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Termasuk juga keluarga Kaori. Uzumaki Kaori, adalah gadis kecil yang cukup polos dan bisa dibilang juga cukup berpotensi. Di umur 6 tahun, ia sudah bisa menguasai jurus _Uzumaki no fuin jutsu_ dan _shisho fuin._ Padahal, kedua jutsu tersebut merupakan jutsu dasar yang pada umumnya sulit untuk dipelajari oleh anak seusianya. Yang aneh dari Kaori adalah, Kaori sama sekali tidak mewarisi rambut merah klan Uzu. Tapi ia mewarisi rambut hitam ayahnya. Saat Kaori masih berumur sekitar 5 bulan, ibunya, Uzumaki Hoshi berpisah dengan ayahnya. Wanita itu kemudian membawa pergi saudara kembarnya, Kaoru. Sampai saat ini, keberadaan keduanya tidak pernah diketahui lagi. Meskipun selama ini ayahnya selalu bercerita tentang saudara kembarnya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu dimana ia harus mencarinya.

2 tahun kemudian...

Di suatu sore yang sejuk, Kaori duduk bersantai di ayunan tepat di bawah pohon di depan rumahnya sambil memandangi langit sore yang sudah mulai menjingga. 'Wah... indahnya langit sore ini... Benar-benar suasana yang menenangkan sekali' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kaori..." panggil ayahnya yang datang tiba-tiba. Kaori lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tou-san?..." panggilnya menghadap sosok itu.

"Hari ini maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar?" kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

" _Doko ni, tou-san?_ " tanyanya.

"Ke tempat yang bisa membuatku dan Kaori menenangkan diri" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kaori.

"Umm... baiklah, aku akan temani tou-san jalan-jalan" kata Kaori sembari beranjak berdiri dari ayunan itu dengan menggengam tangan ayahnya yang telah ada di sampingnya. "Ayo!" Kaori menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke arah Kai, ayahnya. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi jalan-jalan.

Setelah sampai...

[Kaaakk..! Kaaakk..!]

"Ah..?! Kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Bukannya ini tempat yang berbahaya?" tanya Kaori keheranan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang.. Tou-san ada disini bersamamu." Ujar ayahnya lembut.

"Tou-san... Apa tou-san yakin ini tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri?" tanya Kaori heran.

"Iya Kaori... Tou-san yakin sekali. Kau tidak perlu takut. Nah, Kaori duduklah..." kata sang ayah.

Kaori lalu duduk di tepi tebing tersebut diikuti ayahnya. "Pemandangan sore hari yang bagus. Bukankah begitu Kaori?" tanya ayahnya sambil menengadah ke arah langit bersemu jingga.

" _Hai' tou-san..._ "

Pemandangan matahari terbenam saat itu seakan membuat hutan dibawahnya berubah warna menjadi jingga, nuansa jingga yang menghangatkan hati dimana matahari itu bersembunyi di balik awan dan sinarnya menghambur keluar.

"Tou-san, aku ingin bertemu dengan kaa-san dan Kaoru.." kata Kaori tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya ayahnya, sedikit terkejut

"Iya tou-san... Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua sekarang" jawab gadis kecil itu

"Hmm.. Begitu ya. Tou-san pun sama, Kaori... Tou-san juga merindukan mereka." Kata sang ayah

"Apa tou-san punya niat untuk mencari mereka?" tanya gadis kecil itu

"Tou-san selalu mempunyai niat untuk mencarinya. Tapi usaha selama ini tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Aku benar benar tidak tahu dimana lagi aku harus mencari mereka." Jawab sang ayah, terbesit perasaan sedih pada nada bicaranya yang menurun.

'Otou-san...' kata Kaori dalam hati dengan menatap sedih ayahnya.

Ayahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kaori lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah Kaori.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tou-san rasa, mereka akan baik-baik saja disana. Suatu saat tou-san yakin kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan kaa-san dan Kaoru, dan kita bisa berkumpul bersama-sama lagi. Percayalah padaku, sayang" ujarnya sambil membelai rambut hitam Kaori.

"Hmm.. Baiklah tou-san, aku percaya.. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi" balas Kaori sambil tersenyum manis.

Kai kemudian memandang ke arah langit yang mulai meredup.

"Ah.. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kaori... Ayo kita pulang.." kata Kai sambil berdiri.

"Baik tou-san..."

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Kaori, malam ini kau mau makan apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, kali ini aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya mau istirahat saja.." jawab Kaori sambil berjalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah duluan. Aku mau makan dulu. Lagipula pekerjaanku juga masih belum selesai" ujar Kai.

"Aku mengerti. Oh iya, otou-san.." kata Kaori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya Kaori?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Nanti malam temani aku tidur ya.. Hari ini aku ingin sekali tidur bersama tou-san." Katanya malu-malu.

"Eh? Katanya Kaori sudah tidak mau tidur ditemani lagi. Kaori kan bilang kalau Kaori sudah besar.." goda ayahnya.

"I-iya sih, entahlah, rasanya malam ini aku benar-benar ingin tidur dengan tou-san saja" katanya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku temani" kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou, oyasumi, otou-san.._ "

" _A... Oyasumi, Kaori.._ "

.

.

[Srek..!]

Suara gerakan tubuh Kai disampingnya membuat Kaori terbangun.

"Tou-san... Umm.. Hoaahm.."

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Apa kamu habis mimpi indah?" bisik Kai.

"Fu...fu...fu... Iya tou-san. Mimpiku indah sekali. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan kaa-san dan juga Kaoru. Lalu kita tertawa bersama dan bahkan kita bisa makan masakan kaa-san bersama" bisik Kaori senang.

"Begitu ya? Kedengarannya memang indah sekali"

Kaori lalu memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Seakan akan ia tidak ingin membiarkan ayahnya pergi.

"Itu hanya mimpi tou-san, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Iya kan?"

"Ya, kau benar Kaori. Hidup memang tidak seindah dalam mimpi. Dunia ini penuh dengan perang. Dan dengan perang itu, kita harus berjuang agar bisa mendapatkan kedamaian yang kita inginkan"

"Jadi, perdamaian bisa diperjuangkan? Begitu?"

"Hmm... Tentu saja" jawab Kai sambil membelai lembut rambut Kaori dan tersenyum. "Malam sudah makin larut. Ayo, sekarang kembali tidur agar besok kita bisa latihan"

"Aku mengerti, tou-san.."

Saat mereka berdua mulai memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar seperti pintu rumah yang dihancurkan dan suara langkah kaki seseorang masuk terdengar juga suara-suara seperti teriakan. Cepat cari!

"Siapa itu tou-san?" bisik Kaori sedikit takut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kaori" jawab Kai waspada.

"Tou-san, aku takut.."bisiknya lagi sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Tidak usah takut, aku ada di sini" kata Kai menenangkan anaknya. "Aku akan memeriksanya." lanjutnya sambil berusaha bangkit. Tetapi, saat ia akan bangun untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar, Kaori mencegahnya.

[Grep..!]

Ia memegang ujung baju ayahnya sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan memelas. "Jangan, aku takut ada sesuatu terjadi dengan tou-san nanti"

"Kaori, percayalah padaku.. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik, Kaori tetap disini. Nanti, jika aku teriak lari, Kaori harus kabur dari tempat ini. Kau mengerti kan?" kata sang ayah menepuk bahu putrinya

"Aku mengerti.."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan keluar. Kaori tunggu disini dulu ya.." pesan ayahnya.

Kaori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dengan hati-hati, Kai lalu bangun dan segera membuka pintunya. Kai lalu keluar untuk memastikan keadaan dengan meninggalkan pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Suara barang berjatuhan terus saja terdengar oleh Kaori. Dalam hatinya, ia terus berharap ayahnya baik-baik saja. Malam itu ia terus menunggu ayahnya dengan perasaan cemas. "Tou-san.." gumamnya.

Setelah ia cukup lama menunggu, ayahnya belum juga kembali. Padahal suara berisik itu terus saja mengganggu pendengarannya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya ayah lakukan?' pikirnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali keluar, tapi ia juga merasa takut. Jangan jangan itu hantu atau semacamnya.

"KAORI! CEPAT, LARI DARI TEMPAT INI!" teriak ayahnya dari luar tiba-tiba.

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kaori mulai panik

"SUDAHLAH KAORI! MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT INI! Akh!"

"Tou-san..!"

Kaori panik sekali. Ia lalu berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membukanya.

[Tek..!]

Ia benar-benar terkejut saat ia mendapati seseorang telah berdiri di depannya tepat saat ia membuka pintunya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya memandangi wajah orang tersebut. Seseorang dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan berambut hitam serta panjang dengan senyum menyeringai ke arahnya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Orochimaru

"T...tou-san..." katanya terbata-bata. Ia perlahan-lahan mundur ke dalam kamar.

"Sesuai dugaanku, ternyata dia ada disini. Sisa dari reruntuhan klan Uzu. Khu...khu...khu... Slurp" ujar orang itu girang bagaikan telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Kau kira aku akan menyia-nyiakan hal selangka ini? Khu... Jangan bodoh.."

"Ukh.. Tidak...akan kubiarkan...kau... mengganggunya..." Kai berusaha bangkit. Ia lalu menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk menyerap sisa-sisa chakranya

"Tou-san...tou-san, aku takut..."

"Kali ini tou-san mu tidak akan pernah bisa menolongmu lagi..."

Kaori semakin mundur ke belakang sampai pada akhirnya ia benar-benar terdesak. Tembok yang ada di belakangnya telah membuatnya berhenti mundur. Kini Orochimaru telah berada tepat di depannya. Kaori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memohon pada sang dewa agar ayahnya datang untuk menolongnya.

Permohonannya ternyata dikabulkan. Saat tangan Orochimaru mulai menyentuh kepalanya, tiba-tiba...

"Hai, kau!" teriak Kai

Sontak saja Orochimaru menoleh ke belakang. "Tou-san.." ujar Kaori

"Kau rupanya. Tak kusangka, kau menggunakan jurus itu disaat yang tepat. Gigitan penyembuhan... Khu...khu...khu... Menarik sekali.."

"Jangan harap kau bisa membawa Kaori pergi! Karena aku.."

Orochimaru lalu menghadap ke belakang dan menatap tajam Kai.

"...tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau menyentuh Kaori" lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah makhluk itu.

"Begitu ya... Hmm.. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan segan-segan menikmatinya denganmu"

Kai lalu berlari mendekati makhluk nista itu dengan mengumpulkan semua kemarahannya pada kepalan tangan yang ia arahkan pada Orochimaru.

[Zruut..!]

Tiba-tiba dari balik lengan baju Orochimaru keluar 2 ekor ular putih besar. Kedua ular itu langsung melesat cepat kearah Kai, melilit erat pada tangan dan tubuhnya yang lemah tersebut. "Kaori, cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak ayahnya

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tou-san?"

"Berhentilah memikirkanku! Seorang ninja dilatih untuk mengorbankan salah satu temannya sebagai umpan! Buang semua perasaanmu Kaori! Ini demi menyelamatkan diri!"

"Tou-san.." rengek Kaori.

"KAORI..!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin tou-san tercintamu ini mati sia-sia, serahkan dirimu padaku sekarang juga... Kaori.." potong Orochimaru

"Jika kau sayang pada tou-san, turuti kata-kataku, Kaori!"

Kaori mulai menangis. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia lalu berlari pergi dari ruangan, juga dari rumah kenangan itu dengan air mata yang berjatuhan di sepanjang jalan. Melihat hal itu, Kai lalu tersenyum pulas. Ia senang melihat anaknya selamat meski ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Di luar, telah ada beberapa orang yang menghadangnya. Mungkin saja mereka adalah anak buah Orochimaru. Mereka lalu berlari menyerang Kaori.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" kemarahan Kaori yang sudah mulai memuncak ia lontarkan dalam bentuk kuchiyose singa. Singa itu lalu mengacaukan gerombolan para makhluk tak berguna itu dengan jurus elemen anginnya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Kaori langsung berlari pergi menuju hutan. Beberapa anggota anak buah Orochimaru berlari mengejarnya. Akan tetapi, Kaori telah hilang ditelan gelapnya malam ditengah rimbunan hutan

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Kaori yang kelelahan sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Tepat di depannya ada sebuah kuil altar Tengu yang sederhana. Nakano, itulah nama kuil tersebut.

[Brugh..!]

Karena ia telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya ia jatuh di pelataran kuil itu dan tiba-tiba, semuanya terasa gelap baginya. Ya, tentu saja Kaori pingsan di tempat itu juga.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaori mulai membuka matanya. Ia melihat langit-langit rumah ada di depannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahinya. "Tou-san..." gumamnya lemah.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu bangun juga..." ujar seorang perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kompres yang sudah menghangat itu dari dahi Kaori, merendamnya dalam air es, memerasnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke atas dahi Kaori lagi.

"Aku ada dimana?" gumam Kaori

"Kamu ada di markas klan Uchiha sekarang. Tadi Itachi menemukanmu pingsan di pelataran kuil. Jadi ia membawamu kesini" jawab Wanita itu, Mikoto

"Itachi? Siapa dia? tanya Kaori

"Hmm... Kamu pasti akan tahu sendiri nanti" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Kaori... Uzumaki Kaori" jawabnya dengan suara masih lemah

"Oh, kamu dari klan Uzu?"

Kaori hanya mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Karena seharian ini kamu belum makan sama sekali" katanya sembari berdiri.

"Aku akan segera kembali" lanjutnya

Perempuan itu kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kaori sendirian.

Saat berada di lorong markas...

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Fugaku mengejutkan Mikoto.

"Oh, dia Uzumaki Kaori" kata Mikoto sambil menoleh ke arah Fugaku

"Uzumaki?" tanya Fugaku heran

"Ya, dia dari klan Uzu" Jawab Mikoto, Fugaku terdiam sebentar

"Izinkan aku masuk ke kamarnya" katanya

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap kau tidak mengganggu istirahatnya"

Fugaku lalu berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto. "Aku mengerti..." ucapnya singkat sambil terus berjalan. Mikoto hanya memandangi kepergian Fugaku.

[Tap..tap..tap...]

Kaori mendengar seseorang berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

[Graaakk..!]

Fugaku kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang terbaring lemah dan kini ia menatap ke arahnya

"Siapa dia? Apa dia yang namanya Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Kaori dalam hati..

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Nah minna-san, bagaimana menurut kalian? ^_^

A/N: Maafkan aku jika ceritanya terlalu sedikit. Lainkali akan aku tambah lagi. Dan soal cerita yang aku tulis ini, tokoh utamanya adalah original character bukan Naruto. Character dalam anime Naruto di ceritaku ini hanya pinjam saja. Maaf juga kalau ceritaku juga abal-abal, agak gaje dan bahasaku yang terlalu serius. Maklum, aku hanya seorang newbie yang tidak punya selera humor yang bagus dan baru belajar menulis di fanfiction.

Satu lagi, meskipun latar cerita ini saya ambil dari latar cerita dalam anime Naruto tapi alurnya tetap berbeda jauh dengan alur cerita aslinya.

Yosh, chapter 1 akhirnya sudah selesai. Aku tunggu ya review dari reader-san. Segala macam saran dan kritik akan ku terima

Nah... lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : "When she live in the middle of Uchiha's family"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Action, adventure, family

Rate : T

* * *

Halo Readers... Kembali lagi dengan saya, Asakawa Hoshina. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke chapter 2. Seperti biasa, jika terdapat kesalahan atau alur cerita tak sesuai keinginan. Mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan saran kritiknya..

Don t like don t read just klick close

Happy reading

* * *

 _Fugaku kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang terbaring lemah dan kini ia menatap ke arahnya_

 _"Siapa dia? Apa dia yang namanya Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Kaori dalam hati.._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Kaori berbaring. Tatapannya yang tegas dan aura kepemimpinannya yang tinggi, membuat Kaori otomatis tahu kalau dia harus berlaku sopan pada pria didepannya ini.

"Uzumaki Kaori... Benarkah itu namamu?" ujarnya sambil duduk di samping kasur Kaori.

"Ah, iya.." jawab Kaori sambil berusaha bangun.

"Kau tidak perlu bangun. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bertanya padamu." Ucap Fugaku

Kaori lalu tidak jadi bangun. Rasanya ada sedikit sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seharusnya dia bangun ketika ada orang yang lebih tua berbicara padanya, apalagi orang yang terlihat jelas kepemimpinannya seperti dia. Karena itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukan turun temurun di keluarganya. Bagi keluarganya, menghormati orang tua itu jauh lebih penting meskipun dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun.

"Kalau saja Itachi tidak menolongmu, pasti kau tidak akan berada di sini" ujarnya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di desa ini dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu?" lanjutnya dengan menatap dingin ke arahnya,sedikit mengerutkan alis.

"Ah, aku... aku sebenarnya tidak berniat datang ke desa ini, ke tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku hanya asal berjalan tidak tentu arah" jawab Kaori berkata jujur dengan sedikit takut takut

"Kau kabur dari rumah?" pria itu semakin mengerutkan alis dan memincingkan matanya. menusuk

"Iya..." jawab Kaori singkat dengan pandangan lesu.

"Apa kau marah pada orang tuamu karena sesuatu hal?" tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"Tidak, alasannya bukan itu. Aku kabur dari rumah bukan karena aku marah pada tou-san. Tapi aku dipaksa kabur dari rumah" jawab Kaori sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke salah satu pojok kamar, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah menimpanya malam itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku heran.

"Kemarin malam, ada seseorang yang menyelinap ke rumahku. Seseorang dengan wajah mengerikan seperti ular. Dia benar-benar menginginkanku yang seorang Uzu. Karena hal itulah tou-san menyuruhku kabur dari tempat itu. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Saat ini dia pasti... aku khawatir...aku... hiks... tou-san... gomen ne tou-san... hiks" Kaori menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata keluar kembali, tak peduli walau matanya telah bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis semalam, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimutnya.

Fugaku lalu terdiam. Ia melihat butiran air mata mulai keluar dari ujung mata gadis kecil itu.

"Lalu, dimana okaa-san mu?" tanya Fugaku hati-hati

Kaori lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kaa-san pergi saat aku masih kecil. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang" jawab Kaori lirih. "Kali ini aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" suaranya bertambah parau

Fugaku terdiam. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Membiarkannya pergi kah? Atau membiarkan ia tetap tinggal di markas Uchiha? Mengingat dia adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kehancuran klan Uzu semasa perang. Klan yang dihormati pada masanya dan terkenal dengan _fuuin jutsu_ nya yang sangat ditakuti oleh musuhnya. Mungkin saja jurus yang hampir punah itu ada di dalam dirinya. Dengan itu, ia bisa memanfaatkan jutsu penyegelan klan Uzu atas nama klan Uchiha. Dan itu semua juga demi kepentingan klan Uchiha itu sendiri. Setelah lama ia berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kaori tinggal di markas klan Uchiha dan mengganti marga Uzu menjadi marga Uchiha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau" kata Fugaku.

"Tinggal disini? Tapi.." Kaori mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Fugaku.

"Tapi apa?"

Kaori lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit rumah. "Aku berpikir, aku pasti akan merepotkan orang lain nanti. Jadi, aku merasa tidak pantas tinggal di markas klan sebesar ini"

Fugaku lalu berdiri. "Kau terlalu merendahkan diri. Merendah bukanlah sifat seorang ninja. Apapun itu terimalah saja. Soal merepotkan atau tidaknya, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti" ujar Fugaku tegas. Laki-laki itu lalu berbalik ke belakang dan perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju pintu.

[Tek..!]

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ia lalu berhenti. "Mulai saat ini kau akan mulai membawa nama Uchiha di pundakmu..."

"Uchiha?" tanya Kaori tidak mengerti

"Ya, mulai hari ini namamu adalah... Uchiha Kaori"

Fugaku segera membuka pintunya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Uchiha? Namaku Uchiha Kaori?" gumamnya tak percaya.

.

.

Saat makan malam...

"Jadi, tou-san mengangkatnya menjadi anggota baru di klan ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, itu benar... mengingat kemampuan klannya, kurasa dia akan berguna bagi klan kita nanti selama dia tinggal disini" jawab Fugaku dengan tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota lainnya nanti? Apa yang akan tou-san katakan pada mereka?" tanya Itachi kembali.

Fugaku terdiam. Pertanyaan Itachi itu benar-benar membuatnya harus berpikir keras. "Saat pertemuan nanti, aku akan mengumumkan perekrutannya sebagai anggota baru. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika ada beberapa yang tidak setuju dengan usulku. Tapi, jika aku sudah menjelaskan maksudku yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan mengerti" jawabnya dengan tenang kembali

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sasuke dari luar. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk ke ruang dapur sambil berlari riang. Matanya memancarkan sinar lugu khas anak seusianya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke.." kata itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Sasuke, tanyanya nanti saja... Sekarang, cepat ganti bajumu dulu lalu makan ya..." kata Mikoto sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam si bungsu dari dapur.

"Baik kaa-san.." jawab Sasuke menurut, dia berlari ke kamar, meletakkan tasnya, ganti baju dan ke dapur kembali, duduk di depan meja makan.

"Mulai hari ini, anggota keluarga kita juga anggota klan kita akan bertambah satu orang" ujar Fugaku tenang sambil menyeruput ocha hangatnya pelan-pelan.

"Ah?! Anggota keluarga baru? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke kaget sekaligus penasaran

"Uchiha Kaori" jawab Itachi singkat, masih dengan senyum tipis.

"Uchiha... Kaori? Siapa dia? Kurasa selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di markas ini" kata sasuke bertanya tanya dengan tangan di dagunya dan kerutan di alisnya, mengingat ingat.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok, Sasuke" kata Fugaku sembari memakan makan malamnya.

"Aku mengerti, tou-san.." katanya sambil menunduk.

'Tuk!' Itachi tiba-tiba mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aduh!" keluh Sasuke sambil memegangi dahinya dengan tangannya dan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Sabarlah Sasuke, kita akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya saat pertemuan rutin anggota besok" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk

Keesokan paginya...

Di tempat pertemuan itu, para anggota klan Uchiha sudah menunggu pengumuman perekrutan anggota baru. Mereka semua ramai membicarakan hal tersebut. Beberapa orang ada yang merasa tidak setuju jika orang yang direkrutnya adalah orang yang bukan asli dari Uchiha. Karena menurut mereka, mungkin saja orang tersebut adalah agen ganda yang dikirim dari Konoha atau musuh untuk memata-matai klan Uchiha.

"Dengar-dengar Fugaku-sama memasukkan orang luar ke dalam klan ini. Apakah itu memang benar, Itachi?" bisik Shisui pada Itachi yang tengah berada disampingnya

"Itu benar, Shisui... Kemarin, tou-san memberitahuku jika anggota keluargaku akan bertambah satu orang" Itachi menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"Apa kau sudah tau yang mana orangnya?" tanya Shisui sekali lagi, matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari sosok baru yang dibicarakan.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali belum melihatnya" jawab Itachi, ikut-ikutan menoleh mencari gadis kecil yang ditemukannya kemarin.

Di kamar Kaori...

"Aku...aku...aku tidak percaya ini... menjadi anggota klan Uchiha? Bahkan marga Uzu kebanggaan ayah juga diganti. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" kata Kaori dalam hati sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, gelisah, merasa bersalah, lega, takut, perasaan yang bercampur aduk seperti itu terlalu rumit untuk gadis kecil seperti Kaori.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Kaori.

"Kaori.." ujarnya membuyarkan lamunan Kaori.

"Ah?! .. O..ojou-sama?" kata Kaori terkejut sambil berdiri kaku.

"Kaori, kamu tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku okaa-san" kata Mikoto sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dengan senyum lembut yang membuat gestur Kaori lebih rileks

"Okaa-san? Ta..tapi..." ujar Kaori gugup.

"Sudahlah, mulai hari ini kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri" ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kaori. Kemudian, ia berlutut di hadapan Kaori. "Hari ini akan ada rapat rutin anggota klan. Tou-san ingin kamu ikut dalam rapat itu" lanjutnya.

"Rapat klan?" tanya Kaori tidak yakin.

"Iya, rapat klan. Otou-san ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai anggota baru pada anggota yang lain. Oh iya, ini bajumu. Cepat dipakai ya" ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan selipat pakaian yang telah ia bawa pada Kaori. Mikoto lalu bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Tou-san sudah menunggumu di depan. Jadi, jangan lama-lama"

"Hai' kaa-san" jawab Kaori singkat. Mikoto lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kaori.

.

.

Di pertemuan itu tiba-tiba pemimpin rapat, Fugaku datang dengan seorang gadis kecil dibelakangnya. Awalnya suasana tempat pertemuan yang ramai oleh pertanyaan dari para anggota yang penasaran kini menjadi hening. Tetapi, samar-samar masih terdengar ada beberapa anggota yang berkata, "apakah gadis itu anggota pendatangnya?" dan "aku tidak percaya, gadis itu bisa menjadi anggota baru" atau "dia benar-benar beruntung. Ketua memilihnya begitu saja. Ini jarang sekali terjadi. Padahal, ketua orangnya dingin dan sangat selektif saat memilih anggota baru. Tak bisa dipercaya..."

"Ah?! Jadi dia orangnya. Tapi kenapa masih anak-anak?" tanya Shisui murni kaget dan masih tidak percaya.

Itachi hanya diam saja dan terus menatap gadis lugu yang berjalan takut takut di belakang ayahnya itu.

"Semuanya, tenanglah" ujar Fugaku membuka rapat. Keadaan pun menjadi hening kembali.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru. Aku telah merekrutnya, dan hari ini pula dia resmi menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan berguna untuk klan kita. Kuharap kalian semua mau menerimanya. Jika kalian tidak terima, katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan menjelaskan, kenapa aku memilihnya sebagai anggota baru disini. Anak ini tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Konoha ataupun Madara, musuh utama kita. Jadi kalian jangan khawatir. Meskipun dia orang luar, akan kujamin dia bukanlah mata-mata dari Konoha atau Madara" kata Fugaku panjang lebar pada rapat itu. Satu persatu para anggota mulai percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Mereka menerima kehadiran Kaori di markas Uchiha.

"Jadi, apa kalian menerimanya sebagai anggota baru klan Uchiha?" tanya Fugaku kembali

"Ya, kami menerimanya, Kami percaya padanya. Juga pada keputusan anda, Fugaku-sama" kata para anggota yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ketua, suruh dia memperkenalkan diri! Kami ingin tahu identitas yang sebenarnya!" celetuk salah seorang dibelakang yang tak lain adalah Yashiro.

Fugaku lalu menoleh ke arah Kaori "Kaori, perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Fugaku. Kaori maju beberapa langkah, ketegangan terlihat jelas di wajah polosnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kaori. Mohon bantuannya" ujar Kaori. Ia lalu _ojigi_ dihadapan para anggota.

"Kuharap Itachi juga mau menerimanya dengan baik sebagai anggota klan dan juga sebagai adiknya" kata Fugaku sambil melihat ke arah Itachi.

Semua mata lalu memandang ke arah Itachi. Itachi lalu berdiri "Tentu saja tou-san. Sebagai anggota dan seorang kakak aku akan menerimanya dengan baik sebagai anggota dari klan Uchiha dan adikku" katanya dengan tatapan dingin ke arah Fugaku.

Kaori menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. 'Ternyata, orang itu ya yang bernama Itachi. Ah tidak, Itachi onii-san' katanya dalam hati.

Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi, Itachi lalu menatap ke arah Kaori. Kaori pun terkejut. Ia lalu menunduk karena takut akan tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Bagus, duduklah Itachi.." kata ayahnya dingin pula.

'Ayah dan anak sama saja... Sama-sama berhati es' kata Kaori dalam hati. Ia merasa harus memutar matanya karena perbedaan hubungan antara ayahnya (yang sebelumnya) dengannnya yang sangat dekat dan hangat.

"Baiklah, hari ini perekrutan anggota baru sudah kita lakukan. Besok, kita akan membicarakan tentang pemindahan bola mata sharingan ke mata Kaori. Semua anggota Uchiha tak terkecuali anggota baru seperti Kaori harus mempunyai bola mata itu. Karena mata sharingan adalah identitas yang penting bagi seorang uchiha. Sekarang rapat selesai. Kembalilah ke tempat tugas masing-masing dengan tenang" ujar Fugaku menutup rapat

Saat Itachi akan keluar, tiba-tiba...

"Itachi." panggil ayahnya

Itachi lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kemarilah.." sambung ayahnya. Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati Fugaku. Lalu Fugaku menoleh ke arah Kaori

"Kaori, pulanglah.. Itachi yang akan mengantarmu kembali. Aku masih ada urusan di pasukan keamanan." Kata Fugaku, Kaori mengangguk mengerti, ragu-ragu dia berkata Be-berjuanglah... masih tak terbiasa di lidahnya dia memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan Tou-san .

Fugaku tak bereaksi apa-apa dan berjalan pergi dengan beberapa Uchiha lainnya. Saat Kaori masih menatap pria itu Itachi menepuk pundaknya pelan " Kaori, ayo.." katanya sambil menatap lembut ke arah Kaori

"Ah.. Ba..baik Ni..nii-san..." ujar Kaori gugup. Sekilas Itachi terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum kembali.

Itachi lalu berjalan terlebih dulu kemudian diikuti Kaori di belakangnya

'Tatapan itu... Apa hanya mimpi? Tidak, aku yakin sebelumnya ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin es. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berubah? Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Kaori dalam hati sambil terus memandangi Itachi dari belakang.

"Namamu Uzumaki Kaori kah?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ah iya... Namaku Uzumaki Kaori" jawab Kaori ragu-ragu. Eeeh tidak, sekarang Uchiha Kaori...

Itachi tertawa singkat "Hmm... Begitu ya..." gumam Itachi.

[Tap]

Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ah! Kenapa berhenti?" kata Kaori terkejut.

"Hari ini kita tidak pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling desa sebentar"

"Eh?! A..ano... Tapi kata kaichou, ah.. Maksudku tou-san kan..." ucap Kaori terbata-bata.

Itachi lalu menoleh ke arah Kaori sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha... Ternyata kau masih belum terbiasa ya... Tidak apa-apa Kaori. Ini hanya sebentar saja. Lagipula aku ingin merasa lebih akrab denganmu. Karena bagiku kau itu adik yang lucu dan menarik." Katanya dengan senyum hangat

"Menarik?" Kaori memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip heran.

"Iya, menarik... Kau bahkan membuat ayah tertarik padamu" Itachi menepuk kepalanya

"Ayahku itu type orang yang suka pilih pilih. Tidak mungkin ia memilihmu begitu saja. Pasti dia punya alasan lain mengapa ia memilihmu. Dan alasan itulah yang menyebabkan ia tertarik padamu" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Kaori hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Itachi tanpa ada reaksi apapun. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kakak dengan rambut ikat kuda itu.

"Nah, ayo kita jalan lagi.." ajak Itachi sembari berjalan.

"Baik nii-san.." jawab Kaori singkat.

Tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu, mereka akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat dimana para pembeli berlalu lalang mencari kedai yang menjual apapun sesuai dengan keinginan mereka atau ada yang hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja, para penjual yang sibuk berteriak menjajakan dagangannya dan yang juga melayani pelanggannya, tak jarang pula ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian bersama teman-temannya. Ya, itulah keadaan pasar di desa Konoha tercinta.

"Nii-san, ini desa apa?" tanya Kaori tiba-tiba. Dalam hati Itachi sedikit terheran dengan reaksi gadis itu, selama ini dia tinggal di mana?

"Ini desa Konoha. Desa yang membuatku selalu ingin berada di sini." jawabnya

"Seberapa indahnya desa ini sampai nii-san merasa ingin selalu berada di sini?" tanya Kaori lagi.

"Oh... Kau mau tahu? Hmm... Ternyata tidak salah juga aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

Di tengah keramaian sebuah kedai, seperti biasa seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di antara kerumunan pembeli di kedai tersebut. Ya, dialah Naruto. Bocah yang dikenal sebagai pencuri barang dagangan kedai di desa Konoha. Entah itu makanan, minuman, ataupun barang-barang lainnya semuanya selalu raib di tangannya. Para penjual di kedai-kedai itu selalu mewaspadai keberadaannya apalagi disaat kedai mereka tengah ramai-ramainya. Karena di saat itulah bocah nakal itu pasti beraksi. Meski begitu, Naruto jarang sekali tertangkap saat dikejar oleh paman atau bibi yang meminta barangnya dikembalikan. Mungkin itu karena kecepatan berlari Naruto yang patut diancungi jempol juga keahliannya dalam mengelabui orang dengan jurus _Kagebunshin no jutsu_ miliknya.

"Hei, kau..! Mencuri lagi ya hah..?! dasar bocah tengik!" bentak pemilik kedai itu saat mengetahui Naruto ikut bergerombol di antara ibu-ibu yang tengah berbelanja di kedainya.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Naruto langsung kabur dari kedai itu dengan sebungkus roti di tangannya. Mengetahui apa yang telah dicurinya, paman penjual di kedai itu langsung mengejarnya. Tidak peduli kicauan ibu-ibu yang sudah lama mengantri dari tadi.

"Baiklah, ibu-ibu mau pesan apa?" ucap seseorang mengambil alih kedai yang hampir rusuh itu.

"Hei, berhenti kau dasar bocah nakaall...!" teriak paman itu sambil terus berlari mengejar bocah bersurai kuning itu.

Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua yang saling kejar-kejaran tak terkecuali Itachi dan Kaori.

"Nii-san, ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa ia dikejar-kejar seperti itu?" tanya Kaori tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah... Sepertinya anak itu telah berbuat onar. Pasti mencuri barang yang ada di kedai" jawab Itachi.

"Apa kita tidak menolongnya? Mungkin saja anak itu mencuri karena kelaparan"

"Eh? Kamu ingin menolongnya?" tanya Itachi terkejut.

Kaori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... Tapi jangan lama-lama yah. Hmm... Ini jika kau ingin menolongnya. Setidaknya ini bisa membantu" kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Terima kasih nii-san" ucap Kaori sambil tersenyum.

Setelah ia menerima uangnya, ia lalu berlari mengejar bocah itu. Itachi merasa senang melihat senyuman Kaori untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya merasakan firasat baik akan hubungan Kaori di keluarga, maupun di desa ini.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga, bocah nakal..!" ujar paman itu menyeringai sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang telah terkepung benar-benar tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Dinding-dinding bangunan besar yang membentuk gang buntu itu telah membuatnya berhenti berlari. Ekpresinya benar benar horor.

"A... Ampun paman. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku hanya ingin makan" ucap naruto memelas.

"Argh... Sudah tidak ada kata ampun dari bocah nakal sepertimu..!" bentak si pemilik kedai itu.

Paman itupun lalu mendekati Naruto dan menarik tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Akan aku tunjukkan apa hukuman yang pantas untuk pencuri sepertimu..!" ujar paman itu geram.

"Aduh Paman! Ampun!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik kembali tangannya untuk lepas dari cengkeraman kuat pemilik kedai

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara kau..!"

"Paman, tolong lepaskan dia"

Sontak saja, si pemilik kedai menoleh ke arah gadis kecil bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia pun langsung menghadap dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Tangan Naruto masih dipegangnya erat-erat.

"Hei anak kecil, apa maumu hah?!" bentak paman itu.

"Aku mau paman melepaskan dia sekarang juga" tatapan gadis itu memincing tajam

"Khu... Kau bilang melepaskannya? Ha...ha...ha... Asal kau tahu ya, anak nakal ini sudah mencuri barang-barangku selama ini! Aku rugi banyak tau..!" ujar si paman itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Yang sibuk melepaskan tangannya. Kepala Naruto langsung mendongak.

"Tapi kan aku-!" sergah Naruto.

"DIAM...! Sekali kau bicara lagi, akan kupukul kau" potong paman itu sambil mengangkat tangannya siap-siap untuk menampar wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang satunya untuk perlindungan.

"Sudahlah paman, hentikan..! Memangnya berapa jumlah kerugian paman? Mungkin saja aku bisa menggantinya" ucap Kaori melerai mereka.

"Memangnya kau akan mengganti kerugianku berapa?" tanya pemilik kedai, masih dengan kerutan seram di wajahnya

Kaori lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang pemberian Itachi tadi dari balik sakunya.

"Apakah ini cukup?" ujar Kaori sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada paman itu.

Paman itu lalu menerima uang pemberian Kaori dan segera menghitungnya.

"Hmm... Ini sudah cukup untuk membayar semua kerugianku" katanya bergumam dan manggut manggut.

"Kalau begitu, tolong lepaskan dia" kata Kaori sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto

"Baiklah, akan aku lepaskan. Dan aku harap ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya bocah nakal ini tertangkap basah mencuri barang di kedaiku. Jika aku menangkapnya lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkannya lagi" ujar paman itu mengancam.

"Baiklah paman, akan aku pastikan dia tidak mencuri di kedai paman lagi"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, pemilik kedai itupun langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Kaori hanya memandangi kepergian paman itu dengan tatapan cemberut.

"Err... terima kasih sudah menolongku, etto, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto memecahkan suasana sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu malu

"Namaku Kaori... Uchiha Kaori..." jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kaori... Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kaori diikuti senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajahnya.

'Eh?! Uzumaki? Dia dari uzumaki? Berarti, dia satu klan denganku!' kata Kaori dalam hati.

"Kaori-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Senang bertemu denganmu... Naruto. Dan lainkali, jangan mencuri lagi ya" katanya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah anak bersurai kuning itu.

"Hei... Kalau aku tidak mencuri, aku tidak akan bisa makan- _ttebayo..._ " ucap Naruto sebal.

"Ah?! Kemana orang tuamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Dan seharusnya memang seperti itu... Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak punya orang tua. Mereka berdua sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku..." potong Naruto sambil menunduk dan menatap sedih ke arah lain.

Kaoripun tersentak. Nasibnya sama dengan anak yang baru dikenalnya itu. Harus kehilangan orang tua di usianya yang masih sangat hijau. Usia dimana mereka sangat membutuhkan pelukan kasih sayang atau merengek minta dibelikan sesuatu dari orang yang dipanggilnya _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san._ Kadang anak-anak seperti mereka iri saat melihat anak yang lain bahagia dengan orang tuanya. Berharap anak itu adalah dirinya. Sungguh harapan sia-sia yang tidak akan terealisasikan jika tidak ada orang baik hati yang mau menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantumu.." ucap Kaori tiba-tiba dengan melontarkan _sweet smile_ nya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah... Membantuku?" kata Naruto terkejut sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaori baru saja.

"Iya, membantumu... Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengirimkan makanan padamu setiap hari. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencuri lagi..." kata Kaori masih tersenyum

"Ah, benarkah? Waaahh... Kaori-chan kau baik sekali- _ttebayo.._ Tapi, bagaimana dengan mandi dan..."

"Itu juga biar aku yang urus.." potong Kaori.

"Hehehe... _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Kaori-chan.. Kita sekarang adalah teman. Dan kau teman pertamaku. Hehe.. Aku senang sekali" puji Naruto berkali kali sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan jempol di hadapan Kaori. Ada sinar yang menari di mata birunya, membuat Kaori juga ikut senang

"Ah, Naruto-san... Kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Kaori _blushing._

"Hehe... Tidak juga kok.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san.. Aku harus pergi dulu. Onii-san mungkin sudah mencariku kemana-mana."

"Baiklah, jaa nee... Kaori-chan"

Kaori lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto di tempat itu. Ia mulai cemas. Ia takut kakaknya mencarinya kemana-mana dan dia tersesat Ah, aku belum tau dimana dia tinggal sadar Kaori dalam hati semoga bisa ketemu lagi... katanya lanjut berjalan sambil tersenyum

Tetapi di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Kaori dihadang oleh sekelompok orang yang terdiri atas 5 orang laki-laki yang terlihat menakutkan baginya. Masing-masing mereka membawa senjata.

[Sraaaakkk...!]

"Hei, hei, hei... Lihat, apa yang kita temukan hari ini? Kita menemukan tikus cantik disini. Menarik sekali kelihatannya." kata salah satu dari kawanan itu.

"Ka... Kalian siapa? Dan, a... apa mau kalian?" ucap Kaori terbata bata.

"Gadis manis, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang jelas kami adalah orang baik yang tidak akan menyakiti anak-anak sepertimu"

Perlahan-lahan, Kaori berjalan mundur untuk menghindari mereka dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Akan tetapi dengan senyum dan tawa jahat, mereka juga perlahan-lahan mendekati Kaori yang semakin ketakutan.

"Menjauhlah dariku..! Kalau tidak, aku akan..."

"Kau akan apa? Mencoba melawan kami ya? Hahaha..!" ucap salah satu dari komplotan itu dengan diikuti tawa girang yang lainnya.

"Ah, sudahlah... Jangan basa-basi lagi. Tangkap saja dia!" teriak yang lain tak sabar.

Mereka lalu maju bersama-sama dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing. Kaori yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah. Memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat adalah hal yang saat ini bisa dilakukannya.

[Buagh..! Buagh..! Buagh..!]

"Arghh..!"

"Aduh, sakit..!"

Satu-persatu mereka berteriak kesakitan. Kaori yang penasaran segera membuka matanya. Ia terkejut akan keadaan mereka saat ini. Mereka berada di tanah, menggeliat sambil memegangi perut, dada, atau wajahnya.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka...' kata kaori dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kaori? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucap seorang pria di belakangnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kaori.

"Ah... Onii-san..?" ucap Kaori lirih sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Jadi, nii-san yang melakukannya?" lanjutnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat di belakangmu. Kaori, disini banyak bandit-bandit jahat seperti mereka. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati, mereka pasti akan menghabisimu. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Ayah mungkin sudah menunggu kita di rumah." kata Itachi dingin sambil berbalik badan dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kaori.

"Baik nii-san..." jawab Kaori sambil berjalan menyusul Itachi yang sudah berjalan dulu di depan.

"Lainkali tolong, hati-hati ya... Kaori. Jangan ceroboh lagi. Tunggulah sampai aku menemukanmu dan jangan sekali-kali pulang sendirian. Kau mengerti kan, Kaori?" ucap Itachi dingin sambil menoleh ke samping, melirik ke arah Kaori yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya.

Kaori lalu menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan kakak barunya itu.

"Aku mengerti nii-san.." ujarnya lirih

Kaori tak tau jika saat ini pemuda yang berjalan di depannya itu tengah menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Nah minna-san, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita di chapter 2 ini? ^_^

N/A (penting agar tidak ada yang bingung soal status Naruto dan Sasuke di cerita ini) :

◼ Untuk cerita saat Kaori mengirimkan bantuan pada Naruto, tidak akan saya munculkan di chap berikutnya. Tujuannya hanya untuk mempersingkat waktu saja. Tapi, bantuan itu tetap ada dan diterima oleh Naruto dari uang sakunya yang sengaja ia sisihkan

◼ Untuk character Narutonya memang sengaja dibuat tidak bersekolah di akademi alias bukan seorang shinobi. Tekadnya nanti juga akan sedikit berbeda dari aslinya. Di cerita ini, Naruto saya buat seumuran dengan Kaori yakni 14 tahun

◼ Sedangkan untuk character Sasukenya, dia masih bersekolah di akademi ninja, tapi juga tidak akan saya munculkan berangkat atau pulang sekolahnya. Sasuke disini, akan saya buat jadi 3 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Jadi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak seumuran.

~•°•~

Auth : Yosha..! Kali ini, akan saya jelaskan ciri-ciri Kaori (OC) sebagai tokoh utama secara rinci...!

Kaori : Hai... Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Kaori... *melambaikan tangan ke arah readers dengan senyum lebar* Eeeh bukan! Uchiha Kaori...

Auth : *sweatdrop* Ahh.. Baiklah, langsung saja... Ini dia ciri-ciri singkat mengenai Kaori...

Kaori berasal dari klan Uzu. Berambut lurus, hitam (karena mengikuti garis keturunan ayahnya), dan panjang rambut kurang lebih sebahu. Saat ini, umurnya ±14 tahun. Tinggi dan berat badan tidak akan dijabarkan karena Kaori seorang wanita..

Kaori : *hanya menatap datar ke arah author*

Auth : Ups.. Gomen.. Hehehe *menoleh ke arah Kaori yang tengah menatapnya datar, author tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal* Etto... Baiklah, lanjut.. Kaori memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam, dan kini memiliki sharingan hasil transplantasi dari salah seorang anggota Uchiha. Sifatnya polos, tapi penuh rahasia, tidak mudah putus asa, murah senyum, rapi, peduli kepada orang lain. Kemampuan yang selama ini masih dikuasai paling dominan adalah angin dan api. Tapi, terkadang ia juga mampu menguasai elemen lainnya. Karena disini dia adalah reinkarnasi kaguya, jadinya ia nanti juga bisa menguasai beberapa jutsu yang dimiliki Kaguya hime.

Kaori : Aku reinkarnasi dari Kaguya hime?! *kaget*

Auth : Sudahlah terimalah saja, Kaori...

Kaori : *manyun*

Auth : Baiklah, lanjut... Jika masih merasa belum ada yang disebutkan dari ciri-ciri main chara ini yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas, bisa bertanya lewat riview dan saya akan menjawabnya di chap. selanjutnya.

Nah, untuk letak tempat tinggal Kaori, memang dalam referensi dituliskan jika klan Uzu adalah saudara jauh Konoha dan terletak di tempat yang tersembunyi. Berarti, desa Uzushiogakure terletak jauh dari Konohagakure dengan laut dan hutan menjadi batasnya. Akan tetapi, di awal juga sudah saya tulis dengan kalimat seperti ini.

"Pasca kehancuran klan besar Uzumaki yang terkenal lagi terpandang selama perang shinobi, beberapa anggotanya yang masih hidup tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Termasuk juga keluarga Kaori."

Jadi, bisa dibilang letak rumah Kaori sudah dalam artian menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia pasca hancurnya klan Uzu. Maka, rumah Kaori tidak terlalu jauh dari desa Konoha. Hanya hutan yang menjadi pembatasnya. Dan dia ke Konoha bukan dia memang ingin ke Konoha. Tetapi saya menggambarkan dia secara kebetulan tiba di desa itu.

Yosh, chapter 2 akhirnya sudah selesai. Seperti biasa, maafkan aku jika bahasaku tidak terasa nyantai. Aku memang terlalu serius...

Hahaha... Chapter 3 akan segera menyusul nee...

Aku tunggu ya review dari reader-san. Segala macam saran dan kritik akan ku terima...

Auth :Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...! *melambaikan tangan*

Kaori : Jaa minna..! *melambaikan tangannya ke arah readers*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : "When she live in the middle of Uchiha's family"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Action, adventure, family

Rate : T

* * *

Akhirnya... Chapter 3 selesai juga... Setelah sekian lama tidak terurus. Untuk alur yang tidak sesuai keinginan atau kesalahan dalam cerita ini, mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan saran kritiknya..

Don t like don t read just klick close

Happy reading

* * *

Chapter 3

 _"Aku mengerti nii-san.." ujarnya lirih_

 _Kaori tak tau jika saat ini pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu tengah menatapnya lembut_ _dengan senyuman tipis._

 _._

.

 _._

* * *

" _Tadaima..._ " kata Itachi sambil membuka _pintu futsuma_ _._ "Ayo, kita masuk.." ucap Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Kaori.

"Huumm.." balas Kaori singkat sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah Itachi melepas sepatunya di pintu masuk rumahnya, dengan tenang ia lalu berjalan melalui koridor dengan diikuti Kaori di belakangnya.

[Drap... Drap... Drap...]

"Ah?!"

"Oni-chaaaannn...!" teriak Sasuke dari jauh sambil berlari ke arah Itachi. Tangannya terbuka lebar dengan senyum cerah yang polos

[Grep..!]

"Selamat datang nii-chan.. Hehe..." ucap Sasuke senang sambil memeluk erat Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat perilaku Sasuke yang sangat menggemaskan. Dengan pelan, ia lalu mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita berlatih! Aku sudah punya trik agar aku bisa menang dari nii-chan loh.." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Itachi lalu menatap sedikit terkejut ke arah Sasuke

" _Souka?_ Memang trik apa yang akan Sasuke gunakan untuk mengalahkanku?" tanya Itachi

"Hehehe... Itu rahasia.. Jadi, ayolah.. Nii-chan ikut denganku dan kita berlatih bersama-sama. Nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan trik-ku itu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bangga

"Uhm... Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kaori nanti? Dia masih belum terbiasa di markas ini. Jadi nii-chan harus mendampinginya, dan itu juga perintah dari tou-san. Maafkan aku, Sasuke.." ucap Itachi sambil membelai rambut Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Huh..." keluh Sasuke kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku" ujar Kaori tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja, Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Akan tetapi keterkejutannya itu tertutupi berkat _cold face_ -nya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak... Aku hanya mencoba untuk mandiri saja. Selain itu aku juga ingin menyesuaikan diri di keluarga ini." Kata Kaori sambil tersenyum meyakinkan

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Itachi ragu

"Iya, aku yakin nii-san" ucap Kaori sambil menatap Itachi lembut. "Biarkan Sasuke berlatih bersama nii-san. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesal karena perhatian nii-san terbagi. Aku berada di sini hanya karena aku mendapatkan belas kasihan saja. Aku tidak pantas merebut perhatian orang yang telah lama tinggal disini. Aku hanyalah seorang pendatang. Dan seorang pendatang tidak boleh membuat sebuah kekacauan di tempat barunya" lanjut Kaori.

"Kaori, apa yang kau katakan?"

Kaori lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk mantap.

"Gomenasai, nii-san.." ucapnya singkat sambil ojigi di hadapan Itachi

Tak lama setelah itu, Kaori berjalan pelan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi hanya menatap dingin kepergian Kaori. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Kaori karena kejadian tadi.

"Onii-chan..."

Panggilan polos Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Itachi lalu menatap lembut ke arah adiknya yang masih lugu itu.

"Kaori nee kenapa? Apa dia marah?" ucap Sasuke.

"Huumm.. Tenanglah.. Kaori tidak marah. Dia pasti butuh waktu untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri disini. Ah, sudahlah.. Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Sekarang, ayo kita keluar. Bukankah tadi Sasuke minta ditemani berlatih?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dan tanda tanya di wajahnya akan sikap Kaori barusan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan Kaori.

"Jadi nii-chan mau menemaniku? Waahh! Ayo, ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan jurus baruku pada nii-chan" ucap Sasuke senang sambil menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya dan menariknya ke tempat biasa mereka berlatih bersama. Itachi hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

Di kamar, Kaori merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan sebagai alas kepalanya yang mulai berat. Tatapan sedihnya mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya akan kejadian di malam itu masih membekas dan berputar putar bagaikan lentera mimpi buruk di dalam otaknya.

'Biasanya, pagi hari ini aku dan tou-san belanja untuk makan siang bersama di kedai.'

Flashback on...

 _"Ayah! Hari ini kita makan apa?" tanyanya riang_

 _Ayahnya mengambil pose berpikir "Humm... kita lihat saja nanti!" jawab Ayahnya sambil tersenyum_ _. Biasanya_ _Kaori dan ayahnya pergi ke_ _pasar_ _bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa_ _riang, mereka pergi ke berbagai desa terdekat untuk sekedar mencicipi makanan di sana dan jalan jalan._

 _Setelah itu, mereka pulang lalu memasak bersama di rumah. Sedikit bercanda yang terkadang berujung kekacauan, tapi mereka menertawakannya bersama._

 _Selesai memasak,_ _mereka_ _makan bersama. "_ _Kau tau Kaori? Masakan ibumu mungkin tak seenak ayah, tapi cinta yang terpancar dari sana benar benar membuat hati meleleh" cerita Ayahnya sedikit bercanda_

 _"Waah! Benar kah?! Enaknya... Kaori jadi pingin..." kata Kaori sambil cemberut dan mengaduk makanannya_

 _Ayahnya lalu tertawa "Haha~ sayangnya kau tak dapat merasakannya, tapi jangan khawatir! Masakan ayah tak kalah cinta lho!" kata ayahnya_ _sambil mencubit pipi putrinya Karena putriku yang cantik ini tak pantas jika diberi masakan yang biasa saja_

 _Kaori terkikik "Ih! Ayah bisa saja. Udah cepat dimakan, keburu udonnya dingin!"_

Flashback off...

'Hhhh... Aku rindu saat-saat seperti itu.. Aku ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Tapi.. Itu... Itu mustahil.' katanya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Otou-san, dimana tou-san sekarang? Apa tou-san masih hidup? Apa tou-san masih bisa mendengarku? Tou-san, aku merasa sepi di tengah-tengah keluarga yang bahagia ini. Tou-san, aku tahu aku tidak bisa bertelepati denganmu. Tapi aku benar benar merindukan tou-san.. Aku ingin berada di pelukan tou-san sekarang... Iya, sekarang..' lanjutnya.

Butiran mutiara bening keluar dari ujung mata dan jatuh begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Ia tahu bahwa harapannya tidak akan terwujud begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih punya harapan. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya sekali lagi meski hanya berada didalam mimpi.

Serangga malam berderik mensunyikan malam, dedaunan pohon bergesek hening menciptakan nuansa hutan yang tertidur, hewan-hewan malam dengan mata mereka yang menyala saling bersahutan, dan kunang kunang memancarkan cahaya sambil menyelinap di sela sela bayangan. Dan yang menaungi itu semua, bulan yang bercahaya lembut menyinari desa konoha, di temani bintang yang tak mau kalah menghiasi langit malam.

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga baru Kaori...

"Dimana Kaori? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malam?" tanya Fugaku ditengah-tengah makan malamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi siang, kamarnya tertutup rapat. Dia sama sekali tidak keluar kamar meski hanya untuk mandi" jawab Mikoto sambil meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya. Tersirak kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan lugunya. Dipandanginya wajah kakaknya yang dingin itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dia berpikir, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya sekarang.

" _Onii-chan... Doushite?_ "

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Itachi lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan makan malamnya begitu saja.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya". Hanya kata-kata yang terdengar dingin itulah yang ia tinggalkan.

Mikoto lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi yang semakin menjauh dari dapur.

"Itachi, habiskan dulu makan malammu..!" teriak Mikoto, berharap Itachi berhenti untuk mendengarkannya. Akan tetapi, Itachi sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan ibunya. Ia terus melengang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap bingung kepergian kakaknya itu. Ia berpikir sepertinya ada masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" kata Fugaku santai sambil memegang gelas ocha-nya.

Lalu dengan tenang, Fugaku menengguk isi dalam gelas itu. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fugaku. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

'Apa nii-chan marah padaku karena tadi yah?' pikirnya merasa bersalah.

DI depan pintu kamar Kaori...

"Kaori... Apa kau ada di dalam?" tanya itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kaori?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil mengetuk pintu

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

'Tidak mungkin..!' teriak Itachi dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Itachi lalu membuka pintu kamar Kaori secara paksa. Dan ternyata kekhawatirannya pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Sudah kuduga...Ck!" Itachi mendecakkan lidahnya dan melesat meninggalkan kamar kosong itu. Ia kemudian keluar untuk mencari gadis bersurai sehitam malam itu.

di lain tempat...

"Malam ini aku harus menemukan tou-san..! Aku harus menemukannya..! Uh..uh.. mereka menatapku dengan tatapan dingin..! mereka mengharap sesuatu yang tinggi dariku... Aku tak suka hidup dibawah tekanan... Hosh..hosh.. Aku tidak menyukainya!" teriak Kaori sambil berlari menembus gelapnya malam yang dingin itu. Air matanya terus membasahi pipinya dan menetes disepanjang perjalanan.

'Sial, ini gawat... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang?' gerutu Itachi dalam hati sambil terus mencarinya.

[Tek..!]

Kaori lalu berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

'Hosh...hosh... Akh..Rumahku masih jauh. Tapi, malam ini aku harus bisa pulang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa pulang' ucapnya dalam hati.

[Brugh..!]

Kaori lalu ambruk begitu saja. Kakinya kali ini sudah tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu lagi.

'Ukh.. Kenapa kau lemah sekali, Kaori? Kenapa? Hanya berlari begini saja kau sudah tidak bisa berdiri. Padahal belum sampai satu kilometer kau lari. Jika terus seperti ini, mereka pasti akan dengan cepat menemukanmu.. Ukh..!' gerutunya dalam hati menyemangati diri.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri kemudian ia berjalan sempoyongan.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Kaori berada...

"Sharingan..!"

Itachi lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya. Ia berharap, dengan sharingannya itu dia bisa menangkis jebakan genjutsu yang mungkin telah dipasang oleh Kaori di sepanjang jalan atau mungkin setidaknya bisa menemukan keberadaan Kaori saat ini. Ia berpikir, apapun yang terjadi, Kaori harus ditemukan malam ini juga. Kalau tidak, pasti neraka kemarahan dan kebencian ayahnya akan membakarnya saat ia pulang ke rumah nanti. Ia sadar, bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa menjaga Kaori dengan baik seperti yang ia janjikan pada ayahnya saat pertemuan klan tadi.

[Degh..!]

'Perasaan ini.. Chakra ini.. Ti...tidak mungkin dia menemukanku.. Aku sudah berlari begitu jauh.. Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin..' batin Kaori sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang terseok-seok.

'Aku merasakannya... Tidak salah lagi.. Ini pasti Kaori.. Aku yakin, dia tidak jauh dari sini... Aku harus cepat..' ucap Itachi dalam hati.

Di depan, Kaori semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berharap, orang itu tidak menemukannya. 'Malam ini aku harus bertemu dengan ayah! , itulah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya malam ini. Tak lama kemudian ditengah-tengah Kaori berlari, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seseorang di depannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Berkat _Shunshin no jutsu_ nya, Itachi berhasil menyusulnya. Kini, ia sudah ada di depan mata. Tak lupa pula dengan tatapan dingin yang sudah biasa ia tatap.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyusulku kemari?" ujar Kaori membuka pembicaraan bibirnya gemetar, nafasnya terengah.

"Apa kau tahu, perbuatanmu ini hampir membuatku terbunuh... Kaori" perkataan kakak barunya itu seperti sebilah pedang, begitu tajam dan dingin

"Aku tidak ingin mengusik kehidupan kalian. Aku hanya pendatang saja. Lagipula, aku juga ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga" kata Kaori mengalihkan pandangan

"Apa? Apa urusanmu itu?" tanya Itachi semakin heran.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, nii-san... Sudahlah, biarkan aku pergi.. Jangan mengejarku lagi" sergah Kaori

"Kaori, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Urusanmu, juga urusan klan Uchiha. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu"

"Tidak..! Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan klan.. Ini urusan pribadiku dengan klanku sendiri"

"Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini juga kau harus kembali ke markas"

"Aku tidak mau.. Markas itu bukan tempat tinggalku.. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana"

"Kaori, jangan keras kepala" ucap Itachi tegas.

"Tidak, jangan paksa aku..!" ucap Kaori dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Kaori.."

"Tidak..!"

 _Shunshin no jutsu_ akhirnya kembali bertindak. Itachi yang awalnya berada jauh di depan Kaori, kini telah berada di belakangnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Kaori yang kurus kering itu. Kaori lalu menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya, Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang menyala merah tajam di kegelapan malam.

"N...nii..san.." ucap Kaori terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Pulanglah... Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah.." ujar Itachi tenang.

Kaori lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Lentera itu kembali menerangi ruangan dalam otaknya dengan cahaya yang suram persis seperti malam yang mengerikan itu. Mutiaranya kembali berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang dingin.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang diriku, nii-san. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana hartaku satu-satunya masih terjaga dan tersimpan dengan rapi. Dan kini... Aku ingin mencari hartaku yang hilang itu... Aku merindukannya, nii-san...Hiks... Aku merindukannya.." jawab Kaori terisak-isak. "Ular itu... Ular itu merebutnya dariku... Dia menghancurkannya.. Hu..hu..hu..." lanjutnya dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang. Tangannya yang terbebas digunakannya untuk mengusap air mata tapi itu percuma karena air mata itu terus mengalir

Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dalam pilu. Mendengarnya terasa hatinya ikut tersayat. Ia hanya bisa memandang Kaori sedih.

"Tou-san... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku... kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi... Kenapa? Apa aku telah mengecewakanmu? Apa karena aku terlalu lemah? Hu..hu..hu.."

Tubuh Kaori akhirnya benar-benar berada di ambang batas kemampuannya. Ia merasa tulang-tulangnya seakan mau runtuh. Ia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya sekarang. Untungnya, Itachi segera menangkap tubuhnya yang serasa lumpuh itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk ditangisi. Biarkan ia tenang disana. Tugasmu kali ini adalah meneruskan cita-citanya. Tataplah masa depanmu, Kaori" bisik Itachi. "Dan tenanglah, suatu saat kau pasti bisa membalaskan rasa sakitmu pada orang yang telah merebut kebahagianmu itu. Aku akan membantumu nanti... Kaori.." lanjutnya.

Kaori hanya mengangguk di pelukan Itachi. Tangisannya tak berhenti

"Ayo, kita pulang. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari seseorang yang belum tentu kita menemukannya. Sasuke dan yang lainnya mungkin sudah menunggu kita di rumah"

.

.

[Graaakk..!]

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau keluyuran keluar markas, Itachi?!"

Fugaku, ayahnya yang mungkin sedari tadi menunggunya kini telah menghadangnya tepat di depannya, bersidekap dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Itachi lalu berhenti. Ia tahu pasti jika ia akan menghadapi pertanyaan keras semacam itu dari ayahnya.

"Tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil" jawab Itachi dingin.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa dan juga bukan masalah serius"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Kaori ada padamu? Apa kau membuat suatu kesalahan dengannya?" tanya Fugaku sekali lagi sambil melihat ke arah Kaori yang tengah terlelap di atas punggung Itachi.

"Tidak.. Sama sekali tidak.."

"Lalu?"

Itachi kini terdiam. Ia sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, Itachi.. Bukankah seharusnya Kaori berada di kamarnya malam ini. Dan bagaimana bisa dia ada bersamamu? Apa dia kabur dari markas?"

"Sudahlah... Jangan mencercahku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak berguna.." ujar Itachi dingin sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan ayahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Fugaku berdiri, Sasuke menyaksikan sikap kakaknya yang sudah terlampau dingin dari balik tembok.

'Tidak biasanya kakak bersikap seperti itu pada otou-san. Apa yang terjadi yah?' pikirnya.

"Tak kusangka, kau telah berani berkata seperti itu padaku... Itachi..! Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?!" ucap Fugaku yang telah kehilangan kesabaran.

[tap..]

Langkah Itachi kemudian berhenti.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, tou-san... Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Dan akan kupastikan, semuanya berjalan baik, tou-san.. Dan aku berjanji akan hal itu." ucapnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali berjalan pergi dari situ.

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya melihat perilaku Itachi barusan.

'Onii-chan..' ucap Sasuke cemas dalam hati.

Keesokan paginya...

"Mikoto, beritahukan pada Itachi bahwa kali ini dia harus mengawasi Kaori secara penuh. Ini perintah dariku. Jangan sampai Kaori kabur dari markas seperti tadi malam. Karena, besok Kaori harus transplantasi mata sharingan. Dan hari ini adalah rapat untuk membahas hal itu. Tolong, ingatkan dia... Mikoto" pesan Fugaku sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti"

Akhirnya, Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Mikoto untuk menghadiri rapat penting klan. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi datang untuk mengambil air minum.

" _Ohayou, kaa-san.._ " sapa Itachi.

"Ah, _ohayou mo..._ Itachi _.._ Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

Jeda sebentar "... Sedikit buruk. Tapi itu tak masalah" jawab Itachi sambil meneguk air putih yang telah ia tuang ke dalam gelas.

"Oh iya, kaa-san hampir lupa.. Tou-san tadi meninggalkan pesan padaku. Katanya ini perintah-"

"Pasti tugas mengawasi Kaori kan? Aku sudah tahu kaa-san... Dan sekarang aku sedang mengawasinya"

"Eh, benarkah? Wah.. Baguslah kalau begitu.." ujar Mikoto senang.

"Aku permisi dulu bu..."

"Ah, tunggu Itachi..." cegah Mikoto.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong panggilkan Kaori kemari untuk sarapan ya.. Dia pasti kelaparan karena dari kemarin malam ia belum makan sama sekali"

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti" ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi dari dapur.

"Huumm.. Ada apa dengan Itachi ya? Sepertinya sikapnya dingin sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ah sudahlah..." gumam Mikoto yang lalu meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya.

Di kamar, Kaori hanya duduk termenung sambil menatap ke arah langit. Sejak dia bangun tidur, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya meski hanya untuk sekedar cuci muka atau mengambil air minum di dapur.

[Graakk..!]

"Kaori...?" sapa Itachi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kaori sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Tatapannya kosong memandang langit langit kamarnya itu, seakan itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia.

"Kaori, ayo kita sarapan bersama... Semalam kau tidak makan sama sekali bukan?" ucap Itachi lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Kaori.

Tetap tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kaori.

"Huumm.. Tak kusangka.. Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya ya.." ujar Itachi sambil memandang langit yang tengah tersenyum cerah.

Kaori mulai menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ia menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis semalam.

"Tak apa... Itu wajar saja. Apalagi untuk anak seusiamu. Aku memakluminya. Tapi setidaknya, kau harus bisa membaur diri disini. Mereka menunggumu, Kaori..."

"Kasih sayang mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyamai kasih sayang tou-san" kata gadis itu lirih.

"Jangan menilai mereka begitu saja. Kau sama sekali belum berbicara dengan mereka, Kaori.. Mana mungkin kau bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka"

"Aku merasa asing disini Nii-san..."

"Kaori... Buang pikiranmu yang tidak-tidak. Cobalah berinteraksi dengan mereka dulu, baru kau bisa mengomentarinya" kata Itachi mengingatkan sambil mengusap kepala Kaori pelan.

"Nii-san.."

"Sudahlah.. Ayo ikut denganku. Kita sarapan bersama diluar ya..." ucap Itachi sembari berdiri dan menarik tangan Kaori agar ikut berdiri.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Kaori mengikuti langkah Itachi yang mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

Setelah mereka berada di dapur...

Terlihat Mikoto sedang sibuk memasak di dapur

"Sekarang, panggil kaa-san dan katakan bahwa kau ingin sarapan" bisik Itachi sambil memegangi bahu kanan Kaori.

"Tapi nii-san..." Kaori menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu

"Sudahlah, percayalah padaku... Kaori" Kata itachi dengan senyum

Kaori menatap kakaknya itu, lalu ke sosok wanita yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Akhirnya, Kaori memberanikan diri untuk menyapa ibu angkatnya itu.

" _O...hayou k..kaa-san_ " sapa Kaori.

Mikoto lalu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat senyum manisnya terkembang jelas di bibirnya.

"Kaori... Darimana saja kau sayang? Ibu menunggumu dari kemarin malam.." ucap Mikoto ramah. Ia lalu mengambil ocha hangat di meja makan lalu berjalan mendekati dan berjongkok di hadapan Kaori yang tengah berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Minum ini dulu ya.." ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan gelas itu. "Oh ya, kau juga harus makan. Ayo, sarapan dulu... Semalam kau belum makan kan?" lanjutnya sambil berdiri kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kaori dari belakang dan mendorongnya ke tempat makan. Kaori akhirnya terpaksa berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berharap, Kaori bisa merubah persepsi tentang keluarganya.

.

.

.

Malam dimana Kaori menjalani transplantasi mata sharingan..

"Bagaimana? Apa transplantasinya berhasil?" ujar Fugaku pada tabib pribadinya.

"Tenanglah, Fugaku-sama.. Semuanya telah berjalan lancar. Kita tinggal menunggunya selama 2 minggu sampai mata transplantasi berfungsi. Kuharap, mata itu cocok dengannya." jawab tabib pribadinya.

"*sigh*.. Kuharap juga begitu. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu"

"Baik.. Saya permisi dulu, tuan..." pamit tabib itu. Ia lalu mengundurkan diri dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Ambil saja upahmu pada Mikoto" ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Aku mengerti tuan..."

Itachi yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap Kaori yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan perban di matanya.

"Itachi... Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengawasinya dengan ketat" ujar Fugaku dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah anak sulungnya itu.

[Tap...tap...tap...]

"Aku harus pergi... Tolong jaga dia, Itachi..." ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi dan Kaori.

"Baik" jawab Itachi singkat.

[Cip...cip...cip..]

"Nii-san... Apa nii-san ada disini?" tanya gadis itu lirih.

"Ya, aku ada disini... Tepat di samping kananmu, Kaori" jawab Itachi dingin.

Kaori lalu meraba-raba mencari sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai tangan kakaknya. Mengetahui itu, Itachi lalu memegangi tangan kanan Kaori. Membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

"Dunia terasa gelap di mataku... Apakah ini akan berjalan lama?" tanyanya

"Tidak... Itu hanya berjalan sekitar 2 minggu saja... bersabarlah"

"Apakah aku hanya bisa berbaring saja disini? Apa aku tidak bisa kemana-mana?" tanya Kaori lagi.

"Sayangnya apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Kaori. Kata tou-san kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak sampai mata sharingan itu berfungsi"

"Nii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan mata itu? Apakah biasa saja atau ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat mengaktifkannya?"

"Bagiku itu seperti melihat dengan mata normal. Jadi biasa saja. Tapi, entahlah denganmu nanti. Mungkin saja akan sedikit berbeda dengan pendapatku"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kau bisa membuktikannya nanti..." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Dua minggu lamanya Kaori habiskan hanya untuk berbaring dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Hingga saat dimana perban yang menutupi matanya harus pergi. Ya, matanya akan segera dibuka untuk menatap dunia yang mungkin tidak berubah sama sekali setelah dua minggu berjalan.

"Apa kau tahu, hari ini aku akan menyingkirkan perban ini dari matamu.. Kaori" ujar tabib itu pelan. Mungkin setelahnya akan sedikit silau

"Ya... Dan aku menantikannya, tabib.." ucap Kaori tersenyum

"Oh, benarkah? Itu bagus sekali" ucap sang tabib senang

Dengan hati-hati, tabib itu melepaskan ikatan perban itu di belakang kepala Kaori dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah perban terbuka sempurna, pelan-pelan Kaori membuka matanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat tou-san, kaa-san, dan nii-san tengah berdiri agak jauh di depannya. Kaori memejamkan matanya kembali agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarnya, ia melihat di sekitar kamar. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di tempat itu. Semuanya masih sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi ia merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dengan penglihatannya. Entah apa yang aneh, hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Nah, sudah selesai.. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda dengan penglihatanmu?" tanya sang tabib sambil tersenyum simple

"Ya, aku bisa melihat dengan baik, terima kasih banyak" ucap Kaori pelan.

"Itulah yang namanya sharingan.. Humm.. Tenanglah, lama-lama nanti juga akan terbiasa" ujar tabib itu sambil berdiri.

"Yah, semuanya sudah selesai. Syukurlah, mata itu cocok dengannya. Kaori hanya tinggal melatihnya saja agar mata itu benar-benar berfungsi. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Fugaku-sama.." ucapnya kembali sambil berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya memberikan hormat pada Fugaku.

"Kaori... Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada mata barumu?" ujar Fugaku seraya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kaori.

"Sedikit... Tapi aku pasti akan terbiasa dengannya, tou-san..."

Mata Kaori lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Sepertinya akan sulit nantinya... Tapi kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana perkembanganmu nanti..." kata laki-laki itu dingin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Itachi..."

"Iya, tou-san"

"Untuk saat ini, aku serahkan Kaori padamu. Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan mengambilnya untuk melatihnya dengan keras" ucap Fugaku monoton, seperti biasa.

"Aku mengerti.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Hhhh..."

Fugaku lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga di kamar itu. Kaori hanya tertunduk lemas di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Kaori... Berjuanglah...' batin Itachi

.

Terlihat Kaori dan Itachi sedang duduk-duduk santai di teras belakang rumah. Mereka menikmati siang hari yang cerah disana.

"Nii-san"

"Iya..."

"Apa kehidupan di klan ini begitu keras?"

"Humm.. Lumayan... Tapi karena aku sudah biasa, jadi menurutku tidak terlalu. Memang kenapa?" jawab Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Kaori.

"Tidak... Aku hanya bertanya saja. Mungkin nii-san berpikiran sama denganku. Ternyata tidak.."

"Kau menyimpulkannya karena kata-kata tou-san tadi ya?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Kaori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu memang biasa, Kaori... Tou-san memang orang yang keras. Dia ingin semua generasi penerus klan Uchiha menjadi ninja yang hebat dan disegani banyak orang. Yah, mungkin tou-san ingin mengulang masa kejayaan klan di masa lalu. Tepat saat perang masih berlangsung di dunia ini" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil memandang ke arah langit.

"Eh? Masa kejayaan klan?" tanya Kaori tidak mengerti sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Iya... Masa kejayaan klan. Dimana klan Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat terkenal akan chakranya yang kuat dan sharingan ini dan juga permusuhannya yang kuat dengan klan senju"

"Uhm... Begitu yah.." ujar Kaori sambil menunduk dan dengan nada bicara yang merendah.

"Apakah aku yang bukan anggota asli dari Uchiha dan bahkan musuh klan ini harus ikut mengulang kejayaan klan musuh?"

Itachi terkejut. Ia lalu menatap Kaori dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang barusaja ia dengar tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan... Apa maksud dari klan musuh?"

"Klan Uzumaki adalah sekutu dari klan Senju. Itulah yang selalu tou-san ceritakan setiap kali aku memintanya untuk bercerita tentang sejarah klan. Tou-san selalu menceritakan padaku bahwa klan Uzumaki adalah sekutu klan Senju. Dan klan Uzumakilah salah satu klan yang dijadikan simbol dari desa ini dikarenakan kesetiaannya pada klan Senju.." jelas Kaori panjang lebar. "Bukankah itu artinya, klan Uzu juga musuh dari klan Uchiha.. Begitu kan?" lanjutnya.

Itachi hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah meng-iyakan atau menyangkalnya.

"Umh.. Itu kan hanya ada di masa lalu saja... Lagipula, perang juga sudah berakhir. Jadi, klan-klan lain yang saat itu terlibat dalam perang, sedikit demi sedikit telah melupakan hal itu dan mereka juga berusaha untuk hidup berdampingan dalam kedamaian" jawab Itachi sambil tetap menatap langit

"Apa benar begitu? Lalu, bukankah selalu ada kebencian yang terselip? Bukankah karena kebencian, luka lama yang seharusnya terpendam akan muncul kembali dan itu akan menyebabkan perang? Dan perang itu akan mengingatkan kembali akan perang besar di masa lalu?" tanya Kaori sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan lugu, menatap kakaknya

"Kaori, untuk sementara waktu... Kau hilangkan dulu persepsi yang salah darimu itu.. Yang penting, kau jalani dulu yang sudah ada di hadapanmu ini... baru kau bisa menyimpulkannya, lagipula selama ini kau ada di luar desa, kau mengerti?" jawab Itachi tenang

"Iya, nii-san... Aku mengerti"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nii-chan... Kaori-nee" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seketika itu juga, Kaori dan Itachi menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke" gumam Kaori.

"Ibu sudah menunggu untuk makan siang"

"Humm.. Begitu ya.. Baiklah. Ayo Kaori, kita makan siang" ujar Itachi sambil bangkit berdiri dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti.." jawab Kaori.

"Nii-chan... Habis makan siang nanti, temani aku latihan yaa.." ucap Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menemanimu nanti. Tapi, Kaori juga ikut menemanimu nanti"

"Hehe... Itu tidak masalah, nii-chan"

Kaori yang melihat keakraban Itachi dan Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ya, tentu saja saudara kembarnya.

'Kaoru... Kapan kita bisa bergandengan tangan seperti itu? Kapan aku bisa melihat senyumanmu yang selama ini hanya kulihat lewat imajinasiku? Kapan suaramu itu bisa terdengar nyata? Kapan kita akan bertemu, Kaoru? Kaoru... Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan ini? Jika iya, aku ingin kau menjawabnya...' ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu dia menghela nafas pelan tau bahwa itu percuma

Saat makan siang bersama, perlahan-lahan Kaori merasakan sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan sewaktu bersama ayahnya. Ya, sebuah kehangatan. Kehangatan keluarga yang saat ini ada di depan matanya. Kaoru hanya bisa melihatnya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kaori benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya sulit memejamkan matanya. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit insomnia akut. Saat itu juga, Kaori bergegas bangun dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi markas. Mungkin saja dengan mengelilingi markas, ia akan merasa lelah dan hal itu mungkin akan membuatnya cepat tidur.

"Itachi... Kita mendapat misi mendadak dari pusat. Dan aku ingin kau segera melaksanakannya malam ini juga" ujar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaori lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan telinganya ke arah pintu.

'Misi? Malam-malam begini? Misi apa memang?' tanyanya heran dalam hati sambil menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Misi apa?"

Fugaku lalu bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Melihat hal itu, Kaori lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding di samping kamar itu. Terlihat Fugaku seperti mengambil sesuatu

"Penjaga perbatasan baru saja melaporkan kepada pusat bahwa seseorang telah datang dan memasuki desa ini. Mantan murid hokage ketiga, Orochimaru mungkin datang dengan tujuan untuk mengacaukan Konoha. Kemungkinan besar saat ini dia sedang menyamar dan berkeliaran di sudut desa. Tuan hokage mempercayakan misi ini pada kita dan kuharap kau berhasil, Itachi. Ini demi mengangkat kepercayaan yang lebih dari hokage kepada klan kita" jelas ayahnya panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti, tou-san..."

"Sekarang pergilah dan cari orang itu." perintah Fugaku. Kemudian, laki-laki itu membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar.

"Baik..!" jawab itachi tegas yang lalu menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_ -nya.

'Orochimaru? Siapa dia? Dan... Apa yang ia cari malam-malam begini di sini? Mungkin ada baiknya aku ikut dengan mereka' Kaori berencana dalam hati.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kaoripun berlari keluar markas diam-diam mengikuti Itachi yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

[Tap...! Tap...! Tap...! Tap...!]

"Humm... Wangi ketenangan desa besar membuatku selalu ingin menghancurkannya saja" ucap Kidomaru

"Hei, hei... Jangan banyak bicara. Kita disini bukan mencari kekacauan. Kita disini hanya untuk mencari bocah tengik itu" geram Tayuya penuh emosi.

"Ssstt... Kalian berdua berisik sekali.. Jika ketahuan Orochimaru-sama bisa gawat tau.." tambah Sakon

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu anak itu. Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jirobou.

"Uhm.. Mungkin kita bisa keliling desa dan berpencar untuk mencarinya" jawab Tayuya santai. Bersedekap di atas bangunan tinggi

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga, Tayuya... Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang" ucap Sakon sambil menyeringai senang.

"Baiklaahh.. Ayo kita berpencar...!" teriak Kidomaru penuh semangat.

[Tap...!]

Mereka lalu menyebar ke arah 4 penjuru mata angin. Di tempat lain, Kaori berjalan sendirian di jalan pinggiran desa dekat hutan yang sepi. Ia sepertinya kehilangan jejak kakaknya itu.

"Ugh... Sepi sekali... Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk disini" ucapnya lirih sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan menoleh kesana kemari

Ternyata, firasatnya memang benar. Setelah lima langkah kemudian, terdengar bisikan yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya tentang kejadian malam itu

"Kaori... Akhirnya... Kita bertemu lagi" bisik seseorang.

Secara refleks, Kaori menoleh ke belakang dan segera mundur menjauh. Terlihat di depannya seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono berwarna abu-abu bermotif kelopak bunga sakura

"S... Siapa kau..?" tanyanya dengan pandangan ketakutan

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, Uzumaki Kaori?" kata wanita itu dengan ekspresi terluka, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum sinis

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganmu" Kaori mengerutkan alisnya

"Hahaha... Aku tidak menduga kau akan benar-benar melupakanku. Humm... Ternyata, penyamaraku berhasil ya... Slurp.." ujar wanita itu sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Penyamaran?" tanya Kaori heran. 'Tunggu, penyamaran katanya?'. Kaori membelalakkan matanya dan menggemeretakan giginya, menyadari sesuatu

Flashback on

 _"... Mantan murid hokage ketiga, Orochimaru mungkin datang dengan tujuan untuk mengacaukan Konoha. Kemungkinan besar saat ini dia sedang menyamar dan berkeliaran di sudut desa..."_

Flashback off

Sial umpat Kaori dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Orochimaru?" tanya Kaori menatap tajam wanita (atau pria?) di depannya

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Orochimaru santai "Tak kusangka, kau ternyata mengkhianati klan dan ayahmu sendiri dengan bergabung dengan klan Uchiha. Fu...fu...fu..."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa... Tunggulah sebentar, anak manis..." lanjutnya.

Orochimaru lalu merapal jutsu (sfx. _Hitsuji_ ) untuk memanggil keempat anak buahnya tadi. Di masing-masing lokasi, mereka berempat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada segel joutai mereka.

"Apa ini? Apa Orochimaru-sama sedang memanggilku. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat kesana" gumam Tayuya sembari pergi untuk menemui Orochimaru.

"Humm... Jadi, Orochimaru-sama sudah mendapatkan mangsanya ya? Bagus... Akhirnya kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tikus itu... Bukan begitu, Ukon?" tanya Sakon sembari melirik ke samping.

"Ya, kau benar... Sakon.. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Kuharap bocah itu benar-benar tipe orang yang kucari" jawab Ukon

"Ya, ya... Kau benar, Ukon"

"Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar tidak senang begitu? Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Aaahh... Itu urusan nanti, Ukon. Kau terlalu banyak bicara" ujar Sakon malas sambil beranjak menemui Orochimaru.

"Dasar... Awas kau, Sakon..." geram Ukon kesal.

"Jadi, sudah saatnya ya?" ucap Jirobou

"Ahh... Ternyata aku kalah cepat.." sesal Kidomaru yang kemudian melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk menemui Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku... Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu..!" ujar Kaori sambil terus mundur ke belakang menjauhi makhluk itu. Masih menatap tajam, menyembunyikan ketakutan yang perlahan menggerogoti dirinya

Melihat hal itu, Orochimaru berjalan semakin mendekati Kaori. "Fu...fu...fu...tidak...tidak...aku dan kau masih punya suatu urusan yang harus di selesaikan... Anak kecil... Khu..khu..khu...slurp.."

"Tidak..! Menjauhlah dariku..!"

[Tap..! Tap..! Tap..! Tap..!]

Keempat ninja desa bunyi itupun akhirnya sampai ke tempat Orochimaru berada dan kini, mereka telah mengelilingi Kaori agar ia tidak bisa kabur dari tempat itu.

"Owh... Jadi, ini bocah yang Orochimaru-sama maksud? Uhm... Menarik juga..." seringai Tayuya.

"Hohoho... Uchiha ya? Kelihatannya memang menarik" sahut Jirobou.

"Apa dia type orang yang kau cari, Ukon?"

"Humm.. Mungkin.. Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Ternyata gadis ini ya..? Terlihat seperti mangsa yang empuk bagiku" ucap Kidomaru tersenyum sinis

Kaori semakin panik. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengalahkan mereka semua. Satu lawan lima memang pertarungan yang tidak adil. Kecuali jika lawan mereka adalah Uzumaki Ichizoku, pemimpin klan Uzumaki.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bocah ini, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kidomaru.

"Kita akan menangkap gadis ini dan membawanya ke markasku" jawabnya.

Kaori lalu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sebuah kekuatan yang bangkit dalam tubuhnya, mendidih dan berkumpul pada organ baru di tubuhnya. Kaori membuka matanya yang berubah menjadi merah, dengan tomoe yang berputar dengan berbahayanya

.

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

A/N

Untuk chapter 4, mungkin akan sedikit lama... Jadi, bersabarlah...

See you in chapter 4...


End file.
